


Get Lonely

by sanidine



Series: Flat Broke Down Life [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, Dubious Consent, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Poverty, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Fantasy, Virgin Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanidine/pseuds/sanidine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth is, nothing bad had even happened. Daryl hadn't done anything with that cop. But once Daryl started thinking about what could have happened he just couldn’t stop himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> teenage Daryl's #1 fantasy is mostly just someone being nice to him
> 
> ( Just to be clear, Daryl is sixteen but there is no sexual interaction between the two so I didn't flag it as underage. )

“Pigfucker.”

Daryl whipped around. “What’chu say to me?”

The lady waiting in line behind him at the gas station checkout had a baby on her hip, leafing through one of the gossip mags that were always stocked by the counter. She took her time putting it back before she looked up at him, eyebrow raised.

“Excuse me?” Acting like she hadn’t said anything, acting like maybe Daryl was hearing things even though he was pretty damn sure she had just called him a pigfucker for no reason.

Daryl grit his teeth, but he turned back around and didn't press it.

He didn’t want to start trouble. Merle was already banned from this gas station (the whole reason that Daryl was there is the first place, buying chew for Merle) and Daryl knew that the manager wouldn’t hesitate to ban another Dixon from the property Daryl gave him even the tiniest of reasons. Yelling at some lady with a baby would be more than enough for the manager to kick Daryl’s ass before he kicked him to the curb.

It isn’t until he’s halfway back to the trailer that the reason for it all occurs to him. Oh.

_ Oh _ .

Pigfucker.

The truth is, nothing bad had even happened. But even Daryl, dumb as he is, can understand why people might think that it had. Might think that Daryl had done something. 

\---

That cop had pulled Daryl over on his way home from school for running a stop sign, which was some right old bullshit, sure, but it was also just his luck. No one ever stopped at that fucking sign, there wasn’t enough traffic for it and it hadn’t even been installed there until three years before. The unofficial rule was that if you had lived around there before the sign got put in, you didn’t have to stop for it. Apparently no one had ever bothered to inform Officer Grimes about that little fact.

He’d given the cop his registration and his license, braced himself to be pulled out of his truck and cuffed. Daryl hadn’t done anything worth getting arrested for, but he knew the drill. Seeing the last name Dixon anywhere in this county was it’s own form of probably cause. 

It turned out that just like Officer Grimes didn’t know the unofficial stop sign rule, he also hadn’t known that he was supposed to treat Daryl Dixon like the worthless piece of redneck trash that he was. Grimes had just looked between the documents a couple of times, checked Daryl’s face against the picture on the ID.

“You’re sixteen?”

“Yes.” Daryl had to bite his tongue to cut off the ‘sir’ that threatened to follow. 

It went against everything in his nature to play nice with police. If Merle of his daddy found out that he’d called a policeman ‘sir’, one or both of them would whoop his ass. At the same time, he didn’t know what he would do if he got a ticket. Daryl Dixon sure as fuck didn’t have enough money to pay for it, and unpaid tickets turned into warrants which turned into jail time and. It was inevitable, Daryl knew. Sooner or later he’d end up locked up - it was Dixon family tradition. But he wanted to put it off as long as he possibly could.

“Are you alright, son?”

“What?” Daryl realized too late that he had been gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles had gone white. 

“Is everything alright at home?”

“It’s fine.” Daryl figured the cop had noticed his black eye, the way his lip was split at the corner, but he couldn’t figure out why the officer was pretending to care. Daryl hated that this man who he’d never met before had been able to sniff out the truth so quickly - most people saw his injuries and just assumed he’d been getting into fights.

“You’re a minor.” Officer Grimes had looked at him seriously, not poking fun at him, so intent on meeting his eyes that Daryl had to look away. “There are resources out there if you need-”

“I don’t need shit from you.” Daryl had spat out, looking straight ahead. ”Just give me the fucking ticket.”

But the cop had just shaken his head and handed the license and registration back to Daryl. Given Daryl a warning and driven off, leaving the boy parked on the side of the road. Confused

\---

The thing was, Daryl could understand why people might think that he had done...something. With that cop.

Someone had seen Daryl pulled over, and then they had seen him walking free the next day no worse for the wear. That just didn’t happen if your last name was Dixon. And everyone knew Daryl didn’t have enough money for school lunch, much less to bribe his way out of an arrest. All it took was one shitty person with an axe to grind against the Dixons (most of the town, to be honest), and all of a sudden he had people calling him a pigfucker at the gas station.

He doesn't think it started because anyone knows about him, the type of stuff he tries very hard not to think about when he’s alone or in the locker room  at school. Daryl works too hard and avoids all human interaction too much for anyone in town to connect those particular dots. It probably just came from someone who wanted to dig at him, to embarrass him and get under his skin. He hates to admit that it worked - he can’t think about what that lady had implied without his ears turning bright red. But at least Daryl could rest assured that no one would say that shit in front of Merle. That would have been a one way ticket to the emergency room for whoever dared.

The worst part about the whole thing, though, was that once Daryl started thinking about it he couldn’t stop.

Daryl’s room technically has a door, but Merle’s kicked it so many times that the damn thing hangs crooked. It doesn’t really close, and the door doesn't have a lock (or a knob) on it besides, but the next time Merle disappears down to the bar Daryl blocks it shut with his boots so it won’t just swing open. A chair or a book probably would’ve worked better for holding it shut, but Daryl doesn't have anything like that. He has a mattress on the floor and a sleeping bag for the rare nights when it gets cold in Georgia, so that’s where he curls up after his Dad passes out in the living room. 

Curls up  and tries not to think about Officer Grimes. Which means that thinking about the cop is pretty much all that Daryl does.

Maybe Daryl had pissed him off real bad by snapping and swearing at him. He can imagine the cop’s kind blue eyes going hard and angry as he drug him out onto the shoulder of the road and. Fuck, wait, no. Daryl knows that pissing off guys that are bigger than him only ever really goes one way, and that’s not something he really wants to think about at the moment. So maybe…

Maybe the cop had really wanted to help him out, wanted to let Daryl off with a warning like he had in reality but he couldn’t. Wasn’t allowed to just let Daryl go. Daryl had to pay for his transgression  _ somehow _ , but he didn’t have any money. Didn’t have anything to offer, except - in his mind, Daryl’s brave enough to offer it himself. To suggest a different type of payment. In his fantasy, the cop doesn’t have a wedding ring and Daryl doesn’t curl into himself, ashamed, when the cop looks him up and down and says

“Alright, I think we could come to an agreement.” 

But they can’t just do it right there on the side of the road where anyone could see, so the cop follows Daryl as he turns off the paved road and drives down a winding gravel trail where they can have a little privacy. His stomach is squirming with anticipation, heart pounding a million miles an hour as he watches in the rear-view mirror as Officer Grimes parks behind him on the side of the road and walks over. Grimes pulls open the driver's side door of Daryl’s rusty old truck and climbs right on in, forcing Daryl to scoot over on the bench seat to make room for the officer.

In reality Daryl’s very aware of how loud he’s breathing, the way that it’s too warm under the sleeping bag but he doesn’t want to kick it  off and leave himself exposed. He’s not even really touching himself yet, just rutting against the mattress with his jeans still on, but Daryl already feels his toes curling as his blood sizzles hot thinking about the police officer. He has to stifle his moan with one hand as he unzips the pants with the other, grips himself hard through his boxers as he thinks about-

Officer Grimes, pushing him further over in his truck until Daryl is pressed up against the passenger side door. He’s got his legs spread as well as he can in the cramped cab, one foot up on the seat while the other jiggles nervously in the footwell. So the cop can slide his body against Daryl’s, get real close, close enough that their breathing the same air but he wouldn’t be able to feel Daryl shaking because Daryl wouldn’t be shaking. He would be breathing nice and even and Grimes would hold his jaw steady with one big, calloused hand as he tipped Daryl’s head back against the glass and kissed him.

Daryl’s never kissed anyone, not counting one disastrous game of spin the bottle in third grade, but he imagines that it’s real nice. Thinks that the cop’s lips would be soft but sure, guiding Daryl through it, licking into his mouth and not getting frustrated that Daryl doesn't really know what to do in return. Grimes would rub their bodies together a little as they kissed, already hard in his khaki uniform pants because he wanted Daryl, wanted to touch him and slide his hand up under Daryl’s faded flannel shirt and he wouldn’t mind Daryl pressing back against him. Officer Grimes wouldn’t laugh at the needy little sounds that Daryl would make when he was kissed, wouldn’t tell Daryl he was disgusting for being with another guy or sneer at him for wanting it so bad, giving it up so easy to a cop.

Daryl is so close to coming already, fucking into his hand, slick with precome, too far gone to worry about the logistics of his imagination. But even in his own fantasies, Daryl can’t imagine a scenario where someone wanted to actually look at him, to see his fucked up back. Much less Officer Grimes, who was so handsome and had been kind to Daryl when he didn’t have to be. He doesn’t want Officer Grimes to take his clothes off, even if it’s just in his head, so the fantasy stutters and shifts. He’d be... on his knees. Knelt down in front of the cop, who would be leaning back against the squad car as Daryl sucked him off. 

It seems too inauthentic to think that he would be a natural at it, but maybe Officer Grimes wouldn’t mind. He’d put his hands in Daryl’s hair, guiding him through it, touching his face all gentle like as he used Daryl’s mouth - maybe he would like it more that way, get excited that he got to be the first to do this with Daryl, got to be the one to show him how to do it right. Daryl would suck his cock and Grimes would tell him that he was doing good, that Grimes wouldn’t be disgusted by Daryl getting so hard just by tasting him. 

The cop would tell Daryl to take his dick out, tell Daryl that he wanted to see him come, and Daryl would. Kneeling on the gravel and wet leaves on the side of the road, he would touch himself while he sucked Officer Grimes and he would - he’d  -

Alone in his room, curled in on himself on his bare mattress Daryl came, whiting out a little bit as he shot off into his hand, sucking hard on the two fingers he had shoved in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr ](http://www.bingitoff.Tumblr.com)  
>   


End file.
